


Palette of Love

by Fand0mJump3r



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mJump3r/pseuds/Fand0mJump3r
Summary: Even after another night with them...they still aren't sure they deserve all of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal work I adjusted for the prompt to encompass more than just myself. It's the first work I'm posting online and it's a sensitive topic to myself and a lot of other people. Feedback is welcome, just don't bomb the piece please...it means a lot to me. Thanks~
> 
> This is a music inspired piece so feel free to listen while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nr55pXMv55k

The pale moonlight drifted through the half-open, white silk curtains, illuminating the bedroom in soft shadow. They watched the outlined branches of the cedar tree outside sway slowly against the carpet by the bed, trailing their fingers absently over the hand draped across their stomach. They smiled as the gentle breath of the person the hand belonged to warmed the skin at the back of their neck, warm as it had been an hour ago; misting with their own as the atmosphere around them cooled back down.  
They rose from their place at the edge of the bed, readjusting the blanket over their lover before turning to walk up to the full length mirror they kept by their desk. In the reflected light from the window their skin looked almost ethereal, glowing softly as they examined themself. Harsh edges with an almost invisible spot of curvature, too long legs and arms, knees and elbows pointed into corners meant to harm more than comfort.  
They took a step closer, examining the darkening love bite over their barely existent chest and under their protruding collarbones. They splayed their hand over their neck, running their odd fingers up to their chin, sliding over their cheekbone to pull the skin by their right eye. Frowned at their lips; too big, full of snappy remarks and a tongue they couldn’t bite to save their life, teeth that bit hard enough to draw blood. They focused on their nose long enough to note the pimple at the bridge right between their dark, judging, guarded eyes. Eyebrows that were a bit too short, but they were too lazy to fill in and alter them.  
In a moment of appreciation they ran a hand through their passion tangled hair and let a smile pass over their mouth. Then they frowned again and looked past the reflection of themself to the figure in their bed. They couldn’t understand what they had done to deserve their lover, what god they had pleased to reap such a perfect reward. Why had their lover chosen them of all people? With their harsh attitude and stick-like body, millions of flaws and light-years worth of insecurities: why was their bed the one they chose to be in?  
The body in question shifted from its place in bed, sitting up and sluggishly murmuring their name as they searched the room for them. Finding them in front of the mirror their lover stood and crossed the room to stand before them, reaching out to wipe away the tears they hadn’t even realized were falling. They looked up at their lover, the beautiful face frowning at their pain, let their lover pull them back to bed without a word. As they lay down once more, facing their beautiful lover, they dared to ask the question that had been poisoning their thoughts.  
“Why? Why me and not somebody better?” Their lover blinked in surprise and replied, “There’s somebody better than the angel I’ve been holding in my arms?” In an instant they burst into a flurry of tears, curling into their lover’s embrace as they pulled them close, whispering soothingly into their ear. As the tears dried they came to a realization: their lover didn’t need a specific reason for why they loved them. Their lover loved them for who they were...and for the moment that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ^-^


End file.
